A Sweet Change
by mudbloodmaiden
Summary: Short lil ficlet on Lily and James' first kiss. In seventh year, goes with books, and rr!


Short lil ficlet that came to mind not too long ago involving James and Lily and their first kiss. Goes with OotP!  
  
**READ AND REVIEW!!!**  
  
Please???  
  
----

"James! Go and fetch Lily! It's time for dinner to start! Honestly! Head Girl! Where does her mind wonder off to? For heaven's sake! It's dinner time!" McGonagall yelled to the Head Boy from the teacher's table in the Great Hall.  
  
Over at the Gryffindor Table four boys burst out laughing. It was The Marauders. They were a group of trouble making pranksters who were known around school for making people laugh. The Marauders consisted of four members: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, James Potter, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"C'mon mate!" James' best friend Sirius Black called loudly to him from across the table. "This is you chance to go show Lily the 'man' you've become."  
  
At this the two other marauders, Remus and Peter, burst into fresh peals of laughter.  
  
"Oh, sod off, Padfoot." James said looking a bit mad and embarrassed.  
  
"Well Prongs, he does have a point you know," Remus spoke up in a quiet voice. "If you can talk to her now before dinner and not make an idiot of yourself, this year might be off to a good start."  
  
"Yeah, and then my ears won't have to suffer like last year!" Peter piped in.  
  
"Oh shut up. What d'you know anyway?" James snapped at Peter.  
  
"I know enough to let you know that if you don't get your fat ass outside now, and bring Evans back in here, McGonagall's gonna have a fit!" Peter said laughing a little at James's horrified face.  
  
"Go on then," Sirius prodded throwing his head back to move his ebony hair out of his face, "Go and get her mate!"  
  
James, who was getting sick of the conversation, got up without hesitation and stormed out the door.  
  
"Sheesh," Peter started, "Whenever they start dating, it'll be like heaven on earth!"  
  
Remus nodded solemnly, but his eyes were twinkling, "Can you imagine? We'll have hex-war FREE classes, and be able to sit in the Common Room WITHOUT worrying about how loud the yelling will get and whether or not we should bring along earmuffs."  
  
Sirius whistled, 'Those would be the days. Amen to that."  
  
And with that they all burst into fresh peals of laughter.  
  
------- (outside)  
  
(James POV)  
  
Lily Evans sat at the edge of the water facing the direction of the sunset. Her thoughts had so engulfed her that she didn't realize her own surroundings. She let out a small sigh and continued to stare.  
  
And that's exactly how James Potter found her half an hour later.  
  
'She looks so, so...well gorgeous' James thought, 'and not just looks wise either. She looks so deep in thought. Wonder what she's thinkin' about? It must be something deep or interesting or maybe sad, I've never seen her look so...so indifferent. Indifferent to the world around her. Well here goes nothing.'  
  
------ (outside)  
  
(Lily's POV)  
  
'Lily, Lily Lily. What am I gonna do?' She thought to herself. 'With this oncoming war...I want to help, but I'm such a coward. I need to help. For me, for my parents, for well, him.'  
  
Lily gazed into the water, 'I have to do it for all those children out there whose parents went off to fight this war and didn't return, those children out there who probably won't make it anywhere in life, because there parents are no longer in this world. And they, themselves don't even know why. They're lost souls...like me.'  
  
------  
  
"Lily." A voice sounded from behind her. It was soft and inviting and warm.  
  
"Yes?" She answered swirling around. "You?"  
  
James smiled, "Yeah, me. McGonagall got worried, and sent me to fetch you- I mean get you."  
  
Lily looked away, "Oh."  
  
James tensed up, 'Did she just sound sad?' he thought.  
  
"So..." he said.  
  
"So?" she replied.  
  
He walked over to her and sat down next to her. "Penny for your thoughts."  
  
Lily smiled at him, "It's...uh...James?"  
  
"Hmm?" he replied gazing into the peaceful water.  
  
"Have you...have you...er...never mind you'll think I'm an idiot." Lily said, blushing a little.  
  
"No I won't. What? Tell me." James coaxed.  
  
"Okay, promise?" she asked.  
  
James nodded.  
  
"James, have you ever thought about the war?" she asked apprehensively since war wasn't a subject most people liked to talk about.  
  
James looked surprised, "Well yes. Don't you?"  
  
Lily looked at him, "Yes. All the time."  
  
"It's not a bad thing to think about, now is it? I mean, if we don't think about it, how are we ever going to solve the problem of it?" he asked.  
  
Lily smiled sadly, "Exactly. But my full question is, have you ever thought about, well, **doing **something? You know? Rather then sit here and listen to news day after day about muggle killings and torturing, have you ever wanted to do something to stop it?"  
  
James thought about it for a minute, "Lily, I don't think there's a single person out there that doesn't. Well save some of the really dirty Slytherins."  
  
Lily grinned then got serious, "Well I just wanted to know whether I was sane or not."  
  
James smirked, "As sane as me or anyone else."  
  
Lily giggled, "I guess if I'm as sane as you, its not saying much."  
  
James grinned, "Thank- HEY! I resent that." Lily laughed and got up, brushing dirt off her skirt. She gave James a hand and pulled him up.  
  
As they were about to turn and go inside a huge **_BANG!_** Cracked loudly directly overhead like a gunshot. James and Lily dropped to the ground.  
  
"What was that?" Lily asked.  
  
"I dunno, sounded...like a gun" James said.  
  
"You know what a gun is?" Lily smirked.  
  
"Well yeah, Vold-I mean you-know-who's men have gotten some to use on people," James explained looking grave.  
  
"You mean Voldemort **has **one?!?" Lily shrieked.  
  
"Yeah," James said noticing how when they had dropped to the ground Lily had been pulled under him.  
  
"James, you're blushing?" Lily half-asked half said.  
  
"Uh...." Was all James could muster.  
  
"You know, you've changed," Lily stated.  
  
"Thanks?" James said.  
  
Lily laughed, "You're welcome and yes I meant it as a good thing. I mean, I never thought I could have a good conversation with you, but you proved me wrong. You have grown up. Finally."  
  
James blushed again. "Uh Lily...I think we should head back to the school, McGonagall will be wondering what happened to us."  
  
"Right," Lily said just realizing how close their faces were.  
  
"Lily, you really are really, _really_ beautiful," James said.  
  
This time it was Lily's turn to blush. She pulled herself closer to James.  
  
"And you, James.." Lily started. But she never finished because at that moment James brought his face down and kissed Lily.  
  
Lily felt an explosion go off in her head. It was a wonderful feeling. The kiss was soft and simple but had the effect of fireworks inside of her. They pulled apart and James grinned.  
  
"So what were you saying about me?" James offered.  
  
"Oh shut up," Lily murmured pulling him back into another kiss.  
  
Neither of them noticed three very happy figures in the distance at the doors of the castle.  
  
"Guess you were right Moony," One said, "This year will be peaceful after all."  
  
"Thank you Padfoot, I really hope so." The second replied.  
  
"Ugh, this means instead of hexing each other night and day, they'll be too busy snogging like there's no tomorrow. I think we just lost a friend, guys." The third spoke up.  
  
"I sure hope not, Wormtail" The first one replied.  
  
"That would not be pleasant." The second one added.  
  
"Hey Padfoot, Moony, let's head back before McGonagall realizes we left.  
  
------  
  
"Honestly!" McGonagall was yelling, "First the Head Girl, and now the Head Boy?! What** is** the meaning of this! I demand to know! Black! Lupin! Either of you know?!"  
  
The two students shrugged and went back to their dinner.  
  
"Now, now Professor, I think we should give Hogwarts' Head students some alone time," Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"_What?"_ McGonagall said looking surprised.  
  
------  
  
Hope you liked it!  
  
R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!! R/R!!  
  
I think you get the idea...


End file.
